


Fine Line Between Brave and Stupid

by tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Tenten Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/tenderlysizzlingfart
Summary: She did not have a deathwish nor was she interested in expulsion. In fact her knees felt shaky and she felt rather panicky as she continued to walk down her path. She wouldn’t say it outloud but she was grateful she wasn’t alone.[For the (unnofficial) Tenten week 2021]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten
Kudos: 1





	Fine Line Between Brave and Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I do our girl justice. 😤✊ thank you for taking the time to read!

_Why on earth is Forbidden Forest so accessible?_ Tenten thought to herself.

The young witch sighed as she walked through the Forbidden Forest. It’s not like she had planned it but what were you going to do? In the back of her head she can hear the headmistress’ warnings of the forest. Students weren’t allowed to enter unless accompanied by a professor or other staff member. It was too dangerous, especially deeper into the forest. 

She did not have a deathwish nor was she interested in expulsion. In fact her knees felt shaky and she felt rather panicky as she continued to walk down her path. She wouldn’t say it outloud but she was grateful she wasn’t alone.

On her left was a Ravenclaw boy known as Neji Hyugga. He was a prickly guy, who never smiled just kinda smirked. Magic came easy to the boy but he really shined at Defense Against the Dark Arts. So despite feeling nervous she felt a little better knowing he had come along. She could trust that the Hyugga would draw his wand first and ask questions later.

“What if we get expelled?” She had asked him.

“We won’t.” He sighed looking put-upon that she even asked. “Besides, they can’t have gotten far.”

That had been half an hour ago.

“Where the hell are they?”

“Ah, Tenten do not worry! They must be resting somewhere nearby.”

On her right was Rock Lee, a boy from Slytherin house. He was the opposite of Neji as one could usually find him smiling or overall being a friendly person (once you got past the resting bitch face, anyway). He wasn’t what you expected from a Slytherin at all. He had been equally worried as her for their fourth group member and had readily agreed to help look for them. As far as she knew he was mostly good at theory work but, hey, better knowledgeable than totally unprepared. 

“They better be because I’m about ready to head back!” She didn’t mean it of course. She just wanted to find the Hufflepuff and head back to the castle. She gripped her wand as they continued on.

They had been assigned into a group for Care of Magical Creatures class when things had gone wrong. A prank that involved startling the magical salamanders they had been studying had caused quite the commotion. Her group’s member from Hufflepuff house had vanished, running panicked into the woods. Professor Umino had been busy trying to calm the chaos that had erupted. Students were trying their best to put out fires that Salamanders had started. It had been easy to slip away.

“Help! Someone! Help!”

“That’s-”

“They must be-”

Tenten bolted into the direction of the cries only to skid to a stop.

“Tenten! Help me!”

When Neji arrived he tensed before taking a step back. When Lee caught up he stopped and stared. “Oh, this is not good.”

“That is a big ass spider,” is all Tenten can say.

Lee swallowed. “It certainly is.”

The poor Hufflepuff had been backed up against a large tree. A spider as big as a horse stood over them, legs poised high as it hissed. Their classmate whimpered, trying to bury themself further into the tree bark. “P-Please help me!”

Tenten glanced at Neji, frowning as the boy hardly reacted except to stare stiffly at the creature before them.

_Great, so much for my defense against the dark arts expert._

“It is probably waiting for the rest of its colony,” Lee said. “It looks to be an adolescent.”

“Um great?” Tenten hoped Lee was going to make a point soon.

The Slytherin drew his wand, though he looked less than enthused to be holding it.

“You know what spell to use to kill it?”

“Well, a fire spell ought to help scare it away but uh,” the boy’s face fell. “I am not confident in it.”

“What?!”

Lee gave her an apologetic look. “I am not good at performing spells!”

“What kind of wizard are you?!”

“Guys! Please! I dropped my wand!” The wayward Hufflepuff cried.

That explained the whole getting cornered thing.

Tenten took in a deep breath. “Okay, I have a plan.”

“Plan?” that seemed to snap Neji out of whatever trance he had fallen in.

“Yes, a plan!” she hissed. “I’m going to distract the spider while you two grab our teammate and their wand then run.”

Lee frowned. “But what about you?”

“I have an escape plan, don't worry about me.”  
  
“Forgive me but-”

“Shhh!” Tenten was out of patience as she interrupted the Hyuuga. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, her limbs felt oddly disconnected to her body but she ignored it.. “Follow the plan!” Her legs began moving before she could fully comprehend what she was doing.

Defense Against the Dark Arts and Theory of Magic had places in Tenten’s interest in magic. Her speciality however was always charms. She liked dissecting them, figuring out how to make them work but she also enjoyed expanding upon them. Her magic was a bit rough around the edges as she experimented but according to Professor Yuuhi she was quite proficient. 

Jinxes were always fun too.

Tenten let out a yell as she stood to face the spider’s side. “ _Flipendo_!” 

The creature was knocked back a foot or two, a bit shocked, which was enough for Tenten to grab her teammate so she could push them towards the other two. “GET GOING NOW!”

The Ravenclaw and the Slytherin looked reluctant but when the Hufflepuff nearly barreled past them they quickly followed.

The spider wasn’t distracted long, clearly upset it had lost its potential meal it began to eye Tenten as its new target.

_Oh god too many eyes and legs oh god._

Tenten wanted to cry but she gripped her wand tighter. “That’s right ugly! Whatcha gonna do now?”

The spider hissed which made the witch back up in reflex.  
  
She just needed to time this right. The others needed enough distance from this thing so she could escape. “Well, let’s do this.”

It was repetitive but it seemed to work as she used the knockback jinx over and over again. The spider didn’t seem to understand as she continued to send it back. Her arm was straining. The damn thing was way too heavy. 

“I think...that’s far enough.” She all but panted.

Her eyes widened as the spider was back on its feet, nearly leaping before it skittered towards her.

“Oh shit.” Escape time. Definitely escape time.

Her other hand blindly reached into her robe pocket. “C’mon! C’mon! _C’mon!_ ”  
  
When her hand finally wraps around the familiar material of wood she all but sighs in relief. She pulls the broomstick out of her pocket in a rushed ungraceful manner but it doesn’t matter. She hikes her leg over it and she’s off the ground, above the trees and out of damn Forbidden Forest.

\--

She nearly crashes to the ground as a landing but hey, not bad for a slapdash plan. She shakily stands up, the adrenaline definitely sapping her of her strength. She gripped her broomstick to steady her.

“Tenten!”

“You did it!”

She gave her classmates a shaky grin. “Toldja I had an escape plan.”

Neji blinked before smirking at her while Lee looked at her with big eyes shining full of admiration. 

“You certainly did.”

“Tenten!” Professor Umino looks positively relieved at the sight of her but then angry. “What- you-”

“I told you Professor! She saved me!” The Hufflepuff yelled behind him.

“She was amazing!” Lee added. “She used a knockback jinx on the-”

Their teacher put an arm out to stop them. “I- you shouldn’t- I was-”

“Professor, may Lee and I escort our classmates to the medical wing?” Neji interrupted.

Iruka Umino’s shoulders sagged. “Yes. Fine. I will speak with all of you later in my office, understood?”

“Yes, sir of course!” 

Tenten blinked as Neji and Lee were by her side. “Need us to help you?”

“Please and thank you.” She considered riding her broom but she figured she was already in enough trouble.

The four of them began their walk to the medical wing.

“Where were you keeping that broom anyway?”

“Oh, that’s cuz I’ve enchanted my pockets to be deeper than they are.” She demonstrated by putting the broom away, tucked into her pocket like a pen.

Her classmates stared at her. “That’s advanced magic.”

“Ehh it’s easy once you figure out how it works.”

Lee smiled wistfully. “I am surprised you are not in Ravenclaw house.”

“Or Hufflepuff.” Their fourth member spoke up. “You didn’t have to look for me. You should’ve just waited for Professor Umino.”

Tenten shrugged. “I’m a Gryffindor. It’s what we do.”

Neji snorted.

“What?”

“Courage and foolishness often go hand in hand, don’t they?”

“Oh zip it.” She nudged the boy. “Besides, you came along too! What does that make you?”

Lee shook his head with a laugh, eyes facing forward. “It is courage to venture into something despite fear.” He glanced at Tenten. “You knew it was foolish but you went along anyway. That is brave.”

“Well, it definitely helped that I wasn’t alone.” She smiled at the two at her sides. “Thanks.”

Neji smiled. “Let’s skip the spiders next time.”

“Oh! I agree!”

“God yes.”  
  
She might be brave, a little foolish but she wasn’t _that_ stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually takes place in the same verse as the first chapter of this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575354/chapters/70031583)


End file.
